


interrupted

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 50 Ironwidow Kisses, 50 Kinds of Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Established Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Iron Dad, Kissing Prompt, you can pry house husband tony from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: // “Anya isn’t the only one who misses you when you’re gone.”“Hmm, why don’t you show me how much then?” //Kiss Prompt 22. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: 50 Ironwidow Kisses





	interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt 22. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

Hot water splashed over Natasha’s skin. She tilted her head back, letting the shower wet her hair. Her first proper shower in a week. She turned it on just a little hotter than she wanted, as though the heat could wash off the mission she just got back from. It was supposed to be simple, straight-forward, but it got a little messy and there was more clean-up than she would have liked. She hated spilling blood these days. Maybe she was going soft. 

She stepped out of the shower and into the steam-filled bathroom. She ruffled her hair dry and wrapped herself in a white bathrobe. Not ten years ago, these things – the always-warm shower, the fluffy towels, the spotless bathroom, the soft bed outside – would have been the height of luxury. Now she missed them when she was away on a mission, even if it was only for a week. The little luxuries of being married to Tony Stark. Yes, she really was gong soft. 

She stepped out of the bathroom to find the room darkened. It was lit with nothing but the soft glow of a dozen candles and one arc reactor. Reclined sideways on the bed was her husband, wearing nothing but his shortest boxer briefs. She almost expected a rose between his teeth. 

She laughed, walking towards him. “What’s all this?” 

“Welcome home, darling.” 

Natasha got on the bed and lay facing Tony, mirroring his position. “Well aren’t you romantic?” 

He shrugged, a little difficult given how he balanced himself on an elbow. “Anya isn’t the only one who misses you when you’re gone.” The faint blue glow that emitted from his chest outlined his long lashes, and contrasted against his brown eyes, the same eyes as their daughter, somehow making them look even warmer. “Saving the world like the badass superhero you are.” Tony grinned. 

“And you’re here, multitasking like a champion, taking care of our home and daughter and also designing new gear for the Avengers.” 

“Dream team, honestly.” 

Natasha laid a hand on Tony’s chest. They both sighed at the light contact. His solid warmth was comforting, was home. 

“I miss you, too,” she said quietly. “Every time I’m away.” 

“Not as much as I miss you. Pining like a sailor’s wife.” Tony leaned in, close enough for Natasha to feel his minty breath on her face. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Their fronts brushed against each other’s. 

“Hmm, why don’t you show me how much then?” Her voice lowered. Slowly – slowly – Tony bent towards her and took her lips with his own. His mouth was soft, bristled a little bit by his goatee. It was tender, and loving, and was filled with all the longing of a week apart. It chased away the last tendrils of the mission. Tony’s hand crept from her waist up her side, to the opening of her bathrobe. He fingered its edges, letting his hand accidentally brush the warm skin of her chest. Natasha’s breath hitched and Tony took it as encouragement to inch further along under her bathrobe, sliding his hand along the smooth skin of her breast. She pulled him in for a second kiss, and their lips barely brushed when – 

“Mama?” Tony’s hand disappeared and both parents whipped around at the little voice. “Daddy?” 

Anya stood in the doorway, wearing Iron Man pyjamas and dragging Bucky Bear on the floor behind her. Her brown eyes were wide. 

“What’s wrong, malyshka?” Natasha asked, fingers already half-reaching for the knife down the side of the mattress. 

“There’s a monster under my bed.” 

Both Natasha and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Tony got up and pulled on a t-shirt over his head. “Why don’t we remind the monster that he’s not allowed to come out at night while Anya is in bed?” he said, picking up Anya. 

“Or else it’ll have to answer to Mama,” Natasha added, following them. 

Ten minutes later, the monster warned and Anya asleep again, Tony and Natasha closed their daughter’s bedroom door. Tony reached for Natasha’s hand, entwining their fingers. They strolled down the hallway back to their room. 

“So, about how much you missed me…” A coy smile tugged on the edge of Natasha’s mouth. Tony grinned and tugged her towards the bed. 

“Let me show you how much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had more fun writing that than I thought I would. Send ironwidow requests to my tumblr @katebishopofearth if you want more like this.


End file.
